Abyss of Dreams
by Shadowssouls
Summary: He's a human. She's a ghost. Until they find a way, their love is just a dream, out of reach, burning like the sun and soothing like the moon. And... it's as simple - or as complicated - as that.


Author's note: So, this is my first fan-fic, ever, and I hope I didn't mess it up too badly. It's just a simple idea that popped into my head and I started writing it down in my notebook, after I watched the last episode of season four. God, my heart was breaking every single minute of it. I was so touched! And I cannot wait for season five.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. Might just own Ian Somerhalder someday. :D Feel free to point out any mistakes, share your opinion. And thank you for reading! Anyway, enough of my ramble, enjoy!:)

**Abyss Of Dreams **

His chest was rising and falling calmly, his heartbeat was steady. It was quiet ; even the wind flowing in through the window didn't make a sound. It came in gentle brushes, silky and velvet against his skin. The silence was so meek he might have thought he was alone, but no ; he could sense someone lying right beside him, keeping him safe. His first guess was Elena ; her name flew through his mind like a bird, and he felt content. Elena never left him - never, no matter what he did.

'' Hey. '' He whispered.

When there was no reply, his eyes opened slightly. At first his vision was blurred and dull, but a few seconds was enough to easily make out that the body lying next to him was a completely different shape from Elena's. Confusion washed over him, taking his mind off the ache he still felt in his muscles. It was dark outside and his night light was on, brightening up the room slightly, drowning it in its gloomy, mysterious, orange shade. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly, his heart began thudding ; in an instant he recognized the black curls, untouched light chocolate skin and her soft voice. She was undeniably beautiful, in all possible ways, and he took it all in in a heartbeat, lingering his eyes on hers.

'' Jeremy, are you alright? ''

'' Bonnie, I'm fine, what about you? '' He murmured, suddenly noting that she was hugging him.

Yearning bursted in the deepest roots of his soul, flooding him with abrupt waves of heat created of emotions. There was concern in their voices, a sense of deep security spreading among them, until the air was boiling and something sharp has struck his chest. It happened when her hand reached his arm, that's when the whole joy crept out of his body, leaving him drained of emotions. There was nothing. Emptiness.

He still couldn't feel her ; even as his hands were clutching her arms and he pleaded, claiming that things can't stay this way and maybe the witches could do something. Even as her fingertips drew unknown patterns on his face, soothing and reassuring, her answer contained disappointment only and a slight shake of her head was all she could give him in response.

He wanted to lean into her arms, because his own were hurting, wrapped around the nothingness of her presence for too long ; but instead he collapsed right onto the mattress, first shocked at the turn out of his attempt, then breathing a heavy sigh. Hiding his face in the pleasantly cool material of the pillow, he mumbled something about Elena's reaction to finding out. And there it was again ; she made him a promise in a whisper, of words sinked in hopeful love, aiming to burn out any concerns imprinted on him.

But when her fingertips touched his, he felt nothing, not even the ghost of her touch, and this couldn't be replaced. At last her hand landed on his face and a silly spark of hope revived, but died out just as quickly. All he felt was cold air, sad and strange against his burning cheek.

When his parents died, it was a rough stab right in the heart ( and with every death of someone he loved that followed, more swords were hammered into his body )

He didn't only feel alone, he began feeling hallow ( with every blow he lost more blood, getting emptier in the process )

Elena was probably the only thing keeping him alive, though at the time, he didn't know ( She bandaged his wounds and took out the swords, even if he didn't want to let her )

But there were things she couldn't fix, no matter how much she wanted to. ( With each blow in the heart a piece fell off and couldn't be replaced. )

When Bonnie came along, he was happy ( It's almost like she was able to fit into these damaged, empty places in him and heal them )

And he had grown enough to understand, but the pain still lingered ( Because, at the end of the day, there are places in our hearts that only certain people can fill, and when they are gone, all we have left are empty holes )

Bonnie filled up all of him and he felt healed ; but now she was gone ( And only the thought of his sister's heart still beating kept him sane )

His body sank into the soft covers underneath him and he turned his gaze to her ( Stunned by the endless feeling ; she was so dead and so alive at once - her curls were glowing, intensely dark, her eyes fresh and exploding with life, her lips comely and curved into a smile blossoming with sadness. )

She was saying something, and he tried to focus, but all he could think about was how he craved for more ( He wanted to crawl under her skin and pulse right through her veins, expecting the same thing in return )

But his attention snapped right back to her words - she caught him offguard ( She has told him that she loved him, and in his heart he made both of them a promise that he'll help them find a way )

He was a young man, and she was a ghost. Was it right to think this way? ( Because somehow it felt like the most right thing in the world, the thought of getting wrinkles by her side, each one a prove of their lasting, filled with memories and dreams )

All of sudden he felt the need to say it out loud ( And she laughed - the sound bursted in the air like ringing of bells - with tears in her eyes, asking if he's aware of proposing to a ghost. )

Footsteps, heels knocking on the floor ; Elena and Damon's voices blended together in laughter, and that was probably what Bonnie meant when she asked him to keep her death a secret. They were wrapped up in their own bubble of happiness ; a bubble fragile and new, for the first time in years and he couldn't just walk up to them and pop it. Not yet. Was he being selfish? Yes. But only because he loved them - well, Elena at least - though selfishness and love don't really fit together. But he'd tell them soon, he promised himself, as he watched Bonnie lay down beside him. He'd tell them soon. And they'll all find a way to be happy. He was sure. With that thought, he fell asleep, leaning into the cool air replacing Bonnie's body, even though she was right there. Holding his hand. She was always there.


End file.
